


Frankenstein

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus menatap langsung mata James. “Kenapa kau sehisteris itu? Padahal itu buku dari Teddy. Aku lihat namanya tadi.” Dia bingung, marah dan sedih. Dia kan adik James. Kenapa James terlihat sungguh-sungguh benci padanya hanya karena buku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein

**Title : Frankenstein**

**Characters : James/Teddy, Albus**

**Genre : Drama, Family**

**Summary : Albus menatap langsung mata James. “Kenapa kau sehisteris itu? Padahal itu buku dari Teddy. Aku lihat namanya tadi.” Dia bingung, marah dan sedih. Dia kan adik James. Kenapa James terlihat sungguh-sungguh benci padanya hanya karena buku?**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and co milik JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

                James tidak pernah melarang Albus masuk kamarnya, tapi si adik memang ogah untuk sekedar menginjakkan kaki di kamar James. Kamar kakak Albus itu penuh barang mencurigakan, seperti jam beker yang mendadak mengeluarkan tawa banshee pada jam-jam tertentu, miniatur imp yang mengomentari apa pun yang dikenakan Al, atau dentuman-dentuman mengagetkan dari bawah tempat tidur James. Kalau tidak ada keperluan mendesak menyangkut hajat hidupnya, Albus tidak akan sudi ke sana.

                Yang membuat Albus tak habis pikir adalah larangan James untuk mendekati koleksi buku pribadinya. Kakaknya yang suka jahil itu kadang bikin Albus melongo. Lima menit ngerjai para sepupu mereka, eh lima menit kemudian dia membaca dengan tekun.

                Saat pernah disuruh ibu mereka menyeret James yang pura-pura tidur untuk menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar mandi, Albus sedikit melirik rak buku di samping tempat tidur James. Isinya campuran buku baru dan lama. Hanya buku cerita biasa, tidak ada yang mencurigakan semisal cara menggaet cewek, mantra sederhana menjinakkan rambut bandel dan sejenisnya.

                James memergokinya. Bocah itu mendelik. “Jangan coba-coba pinjam buku di sini,” tegurnya ketus. “Atau kupakai surat cinta dari Scorpius untukmu sebagai sampul buku.”

                Albus jengkel. “Tidak akan! Buku di perpus kita banyak, kok. Tidak akan deh aku butuh buku bututmu,” balasnya kesal.

                Perpustakaan Grimmauld Place memang lengkap, nomer tiga setelah koleksi Hogwarts dan Malfoy Manor. Jadi sebenarnya larangan James untuk tidak menjamah buku-bukunya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Albus.

                Tapi ketika liburan musim panas sebelum tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, Albus mulai penasaran. Sudah setahunan ini James mengingatkannya untuk jauh-jauh dari perpus mininya. Jangan-jangan ada yang disembunyikan si kakak. Mungkin ada peta harta karun tersembunyi di antara lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Tapi, Albus ragu, mereka tidak kesulitan uang. Sang ayah mewarisi harta yang tidak sedikit dari akun keluarga Potter dan Black. Uang jajan mereka juga tidak kurang. Orang tua mereka tidak pelit.

                Siang itu ketika James dan Teddy sedang _hang out_ entah kemana, Albus menyelinap ke kamar James. Kamar kakaknya itu mengalami perubahan. Kertas dindingnya tidak lagi bergambar Snitch dan sapu terbang, tapi hijau muda polos. James mulai rapi, terbukti tidak ada celana dalam tergeletak sembarangan di sandaran kursi belajar, kaus kaki di meja dan baju kotor bau tidak lagi tergantung secara serampangan di balik pintu.

                Albus menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, bocah itu berjalan tanpa suara mendekati rak buku James. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti memasuki area intim dan terlarang. Albus terbatuk-batuk gugup.

                Seperti yang pernah dilihatnya, buku-buku di sana tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya kumpulan literatur biasa. Ada cerita fantasi, majalah Quidditch lama, dan beberapa buku cerita kuno. Beberapa buku bahkan halamannya sudah mulai menguning, menandakan usianya.

                Mendadak mata hijau Albus terpaku pada Frankenstein. Dengan gesit dia mengambilnya. Sudah beberapa lama dia ingin membaca cerita itu. Dari yang didengarnya, cerita tentang makhluk mengerikan dari mayat itu memang populer di dunia Muggle.

                Albus segera berlalu dari kamar James. Samar-samar hidungnya mencium aroma pinus. Pewangi ruangan. Ternyata James memang berubah, batin Albus. Dulu kakaknya itu jorok, kamarnya bau dan berantakan. James pasti sudah punya pacar sekarang!

                Dalam hati Albus berharap semoga siapa pun cewek tidak beruntung itu bakal kuat bertahan. Tapi, siapa ya? Tidak ada kasak-kusuk tentang James dengan cewek mana pun di sekolah.

                Ginny menaikkan alis karena heran melihat anak tengahnya keluar dari kamar si sulung. Albus membalasnya dengan mengibaskan buku di tangannya. “Pinjam buku James,” katanya singkat.

                Buku itu tidak tebal. Gambar sampulnya bagus, tampak misterius karena didominasi warna hitam. Ada sesosok bertubuh tinggi dan kastil kuno menyeramkan di belakangnya. Walau pembuka ceritanya agak bertele-tele, Albus suka Frankenstein.

                Menyenangkan memang membaca buku sambil tiduran di ruang keluarga saat musim panas. Udara sepoi-sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka sukses membuai Albus ke alam imajinasi sampai-sampai dia tertidur. Frankenstein jatuh dan mendarat ke karpet yang empuk.

                Albus tidak mendengar langkah-langkah berat James memasuki ruangan. Bocah itu tidur pulas. Dia juga tidak mendengar pekikan James begitu dia memungut bukunya dari karpet. Barulah Albus terbangun saat James menggoyang tubuhnya dengan brutal.

                “Apa—apa? Gempa?” tanyanya setengah sadar.

                James menggeram. Biasanya Albus tidak mempedulikannya. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam suara James, membuat sang adik melek dan kesadarannya kembali seketika.

                “Kau! Aku sudah bilang jangan pinjam bukuku!” teriak James.

                Albus mengkerut di sofa. Sejujurnya dia ketakutan melihat kakaknya murka seperti itu, seperti marah sungguhan dan bukannya sedang menyemburkan gertakan kosong. Binar-binar usil di mata coklatnya juga hilang. Albus makin ngeri melihat mata itu memerah. “Tapi—tapi..aku ingin…” Albus megap-megap tapi tak bisa bicara jelas. Seumur-umur baru kali ini James marah sungguhan padanya.

                Ginny dan Harry sampai bergegas ke ruang keluarga. Mereka langsung menuju sumber suara begitu teriakan penuh kemurkaan terdengar nyaring. Intuisi orang tua mengatakan bahwa pertengkaran kali ini tidak sepele. Mereka kaget mendapati James  siap menerkam adiknya.

                “Kau tak bilang kenapa!” Albus balas menjerit. Terbangun karena diguncang-guncang jelas membuat bocah itu sensitif. Dia bingung, marah dan sedih. Dia kan adik James. Kenapa James terlihat sungguh-sungguh benci padanya hanya karena buku? Albus terluka.

                “Aku tak pernah mengacak-acak barangmu,” sembur James.

                “Aku hanya kali ini pinjam buku bututmu!” balas Albus panas.

                Kesalahan besar mengatakan hal itu. James terdiam sesaat, kemudian semakin murka mendengar kata ‘butut’. Frankenstein yang sedari tadi teracung di tangannya kini didekap James. Albus makin merana. Cara James memperlakukan buku itu menunjukkan betapa sang kakak amat menyayangi bacaan itu. Albus beberapa level di bawahnya. Padahal dia adiknya. Seharusnya dia _lebih_ berharga dari buku mana pun.

                Harry menarik James menjauh dari Albus. Laki-laki itu mengirimkan tatapan cemas pada istrinya, yang memeluk Albus. “Berhenti berteriak, Nak,” katanya. Suaranya keras supaya bisa terdengar diantara raungan James dan pekikan Albus.

                “Albus kurang ajar…”

                “…Biasa saja, dong, James…”

                “Padahal aku tak pernah…”

                “Anak-anak, _please_ …”

                “Oh, Mum, aku sudah memperingatkan…”

                Harry semakin mengetatkan tangannya. James meronta-ronta. Bocah itu sudah bertumbuh tinggi dan gesit. Lengah sedikit saja Harry yakin James akan melesat dan menyerang adiknya. Mencengkeram pundak James mengingatkan Harry pada kriminal-kriminal yang dibekuknya semasa jadi Auror junior. “ _Boys_! Perkelahian terjadi, dan aku akan Membekukan kalian,” ancamnya.

                Albus yang biasanya tenang juga menggeliat di pelukan ibunya. “Lepaskan, Mum!”

                “Tidak sampai kau tenang.”

                Albus menatap langsung mata James. Kacamatanya terjatuh saat dia tertidur tadi tapi dia masih bisa melihat kakak dan orang tuanya tanpa perlu alat bantu itu. “Kenapa kau sehisteris itu? Padahal itu buku dari Teddy. Aku lihat namanya tadi.”

                James membeku tanpa rapalan mantra Harry.

                Harry masih belum bisa lega. Dia melirik istrinya. Masih ada yang belum jelas di sini.

                Buku dari Teddy membuat James garang. Kemarahan anak sulung mereka tidak bisa dijelaskan. Hanya karena hal sepele. Bukan James yang biasanya. James bukan anak pemarah.

                Oh.

_Oh._

                Harry menahan napas. “James.”

                Mata Ginny, yang sangat mirip mata James, membulat.

                James menarik napas. Posturnya tidak lagi kaku. Remaja itu mengusap wajahnya. Albus tidak lagi berang. Yang ada adalah perasaan bersalah melihat kakaknya mendadak tidak lagi tampak seperti anak enam belas tahun yang ceria. Ada kesedihan di wajah itu. Albus jadi merasa dialah penyebabnya.

                Si tengah itu terkejut saat James menegakkan kepala, air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

                “Mum, Dad, maafkan aku,” ujarnya sesenggukan.

                Ginny bangkit dan seperti suaminya, memeluk James. “Tak apa, James. _It’s okay_.”

                “Kami mengerti,” Harry merengkuh si sulung yang tampak rapuh itu. “Tidak apa.”

                Albus termangu.

                Karena dialah perasaan James pada Teddy terungkap. Frankenstein berharga karena itu buku kesayangan Teddy yang dihadiahkan pada James.

                Posisi James tidak semudah dirinya dengan Scorpius, sesal Albus. Teddy sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh ayah mereka. Bahkan Harry ikut mengasuh saat Teddy masih bayi. Pasti selama ini James tertekan.

                Ginny memberitahu Teddy soal insiden Frankenstein. Malamnya dia menemui Harry. James tidak sendiri. Apa yang dirasakannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yang jelas, banyak yang akan dilalui Teddy dan James, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak sendirian. Ginny dan Harry mendukung mereka.

                Albus mendengarkan semua itu dari _Extendable Ears_ dari Paman George. Saat kakaknya dan Teddy keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya, Albus akan minta maaf.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
